Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rewritten
by SwifteForeverAndAlways
Summary: *Rewrite of my old story Power Rangers Ancient Animals* A thousand years ago, the demon Ahriman was sealed away by a group of nine great warriors. Before he was sealed, Ahriman vowed to return. Now, he has returned and it is up to nine teenagers from Cotton Spirit, California to step up and become the Ancient Animal Power Rangers. Full summary inside.
1. Ep 1 Rise Up Evil Part 1

**Full summary: ****A thousand years ago, the demon Ahriman was sealed away by a group of nine great warriors. Before he was sealed, Ahriman vowed to return. However, he has now returned and declared Earth as his target. Going after Cotton Spirit, California, Ahriman's return forced the hand of Duša, the mentor to the original warriors. Calling upon the ancient animal spirits held, Ahriman recruits nine teenagers to become the newest group of Power Rangers. Enter the Power Rangers Ancient Animals.**

**AN: This is a rewrite of a story I originally wrote going on seven years ago (more, actually). The characters are all OCs, and the list of who the Rangers belong to is from when I originally published the original PRAA. If the author has changed the name since, then the name woudn't be right on here.**

Zayna "Z" "Zay" "Na" Amanda Trueheart (Me) Pink Wolf

Liam "Lee" "Stevie" Stevenson (ULTRASAURUS123) Silver Snow Leopard

Daivd Ragendwarf (Pyrolion2) Red Lion

Calleigh "Cal" "Fek" Megan Fetkenhier (NCIS Band Geek) Yellow Bobcat

Stephan "Steve" "Galloway" "Phant" Galloway (The 4thEnthusiast) Blue Elephant

James " " "Jay" Wallace (White-Falcon-06) Black Orca (killer whale)

Malia "Lia" O'Hannah (StarWriter0303) White Snow Leopard

Aaron "Sparky" Sparkx (Silverdude217) Green Serpent

Timothy "Tim" "Birdy" Ryder-Drake (gardien1204) Gold Eagle

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, only Zayna, Duša, and Ahriman.

**Rise Up Evil Part 1 (Ep. 1)**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Rangers/Go Rangers/Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ GO!_

It was the beginning of the school year in Cotton Spirit, California. Perfect California weather, the typical feelings of excitement and dread for the first day of school at Cotton Spirit High School, home of the Scorpions; summer was over. Didn't matter if you were an excited freshman, a near senioritis senior, or a member of the staff, the drama of high school was back.

"Hey nerd, you better listen and listen good." A varsity football player shoved the platinum blonde haired and blue eyed 10th grader walking down the hall and looking lost in thought. "You do what I say, otherwise Sparky ain't gonna be so sparky…"

"The Arizona State University mascot…? OH! You mean me." Sparky, or Aaron Sparkx, retorted pointing to himself only to get a blank look from the football player. Then he sighed in annoyance. "And just how do you plan on doing that?"

There was a beat of silence, then Aaron turned and started walking away, rolling his eyes and flashing a 'W'. "Whatever, let me know when you figure that out…"

"Oh that is it smart ass…" Enraged, the football player lunged after Aaron, only to have his arm suddenly twisted behind his back, falling to his knees as he cried out in pain.

"Leave him alone." A female voice commanded, causing Aaron to turn around in astonishment. He could barely hide his smile at the teenage girl with dark hair holding down a guy nearly twice her size. She leaned down closer to the football player's ear.

"You don't bother him for the rest of the year, or I twist your arm out of your socket. Got it?" She matter of factly stated, twisting the arm ever so slightly more, causing him to gasp. The football player hastily nodded and the girl let him go, the kid running off and muttering under his breath about wolf-raised freaks. Turning to Aaron, the girl's demeanor changed and she asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Z," Aaron said. Zayna Trueheart, or "Z" as she preferred, just smiled at her friend. Aaron smiled back, still astonished at what his friend could do. Zayna was still relatively new to Cotton Spirit, having moved to the town during the previous summer. From the moment she had moved, it seemed like everyone in town had known some version of her story, about how she was left in the forest as a child and raised by wolves.

"No prob… that jerk has no right to pick on anyone." She replied with a shrug just as the bell rang.

"Well, see ya at lunch." Aaron waved at her as he jogged away from her to his first hour. Smiling, Zayna briefly returned the wave before heading to her own first hour class, Room 304 for Mythology. When she finally found the classroom (after a couple of wrong turns and a quick stop at the water fountain) Zayna walked into the room to find the teacher had a seating chart and that she was to sit next to some girl named 'Calleigh Fetkenhier'.

Sighing, Zayna found her seat and sat down, waiting to discover what her tablemate would be like. As she dug through her bag for her notebook, another person plopped down into the seat next to her. Zayna stopped for a moment and watched the girl with shoulder length light brown hair, a cut not dissimilar from Lindsay Monroe on CSI New York (a show Zayna had discovered, and rather enjoyed over the summer), and glasses pull out a spiral bound notebook with sharpie decorating the front and a pen and set them on the desk before leaning back in her seat and dropping her heavily decorated messenger bag on the ground.

The girl rolled her neck and adjusted her glasses and the neckline of her yellow t-shirt before looking over at Zayna.

"Zayna, right?" She asked, sounding slightly nervous.

"Yeah. And you are…?" Z replied, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Calleigh, but call me Cal or Fek. Your choice… but if you make a CSI Miami reference I've had it up to here with them about my name." Calleigh raised her hand just about eye level. Zayna couldn't help but laugh slightly at that.

"Gotta admit, only ever seen the New York one. And that was just recently over this past summer. And please, call me Z, I hate it when people use my full name," Zayna said.

"Ah… well then, nice to meet you Z." Calleigh smiled and leaned over holding out her left hand.

"And you Fek," Zayna returned the smile and shook the other girl's hand. After they released hands, there were a few beats of silence as Z pulled out her notebook and a pencil. Then Calleigh asked, "So, what grade you in and why'd you take mythology?"

"I'm a junior, eleventh grade. And it just...it seemed like a cool class, I guess," Zayna shrugged, feeling slightly nervous around Calleigh's weird energy. Calleigh laughed and nodded. "Yeah, pretty much the same for me. Saw they were offering it and just went 'ah what the hell'. Oh, and I'm a senior. But yeah, mythology, crazy interesting stuff to me man, I mean Romulus and Remus, totally cool."

"Those are the brothers who were raised by wolves right?" Zayna questioned, knowing full well the answer, but was still wondering about this girl. She's never met anyone with so many mixed energies…"

"Yup." Calleigh adjusted herself in her chair. "Plus I just love that a couple of my favorite stories have a character or place named after them. I like odd little connections like that…"

"Hm. To me they show that just because you weren't raised by humans, or under 'normal' circumstances, doesn't mean you can't make a difference." Zayna finished her statement with a dark edge to her voice that Calleigh couldn't miss.

"How exactly do ya mean?" Calleigh leaned forward, looking at Zayna curiously. Zayna almost told her off, almost, until she noticed that the older girl is genuinely interested. Taking a deep breath, Zayna began her story.

"Well, when I was little…" and for the rest of the class period Zayna told Calleigh the story of how when she was four, her parents took her on a drive and left her in a forest. And how the wolves that found her seemed to have something of humanity in them and took her in as part of their pack to raise her. When she finished the story, she tried to read Calleigh's face to gauge her reaction. She had everything from 'You need help' to 'Liar' over the years. But she couldn't tell with Calleigh, aside from looking a tad impressed the older girl is difficult to read. Surprisingly, Calleigh let out a small laugh. "One question."

"What?" Zayna asked, her tone wary as she braced herself for the worst.

"As long as it is okay with you, I am going to call you Romola, the feminine version of Romulus?" Calleigh asked, completely serious. Laughing, Zayna couldn't help but smile.

"Sure," she agreed, realizing that Calleigh wasn't just serious but that her entire reaction was better than what she had expected. Calleigh grinned and was about to say something else when the bell rang.

"Well I'll see you later, Romola," Calleigh said and grabbed her notebook, pen and the syllabus that had been passed out, threw her messenger bag on and walked out a full 10 seconds before Zayna could even grab her bag. Zayna shook her head, smiling as she put her notebook and pen in her bag. Calleigh was a strange girl, but she seemed nice enough.

Zayna's next class was Trigonometry and she had to run nearly across campus to get to the classroom, barely making it thirty seconds before the bell rang. Shrugging off a few stares from that escapade, Zayna walked to the only open seat in the class, the one next to the guy with tan skin, short black hair and dark brown, almost black eyes.

As Zayna moved to sit next to him, she dropped her bag on the desk and felt his eyes watching her as she sat down. Ignoring the creepy feeling that it gave her, Zayna started pulling out her stuff and suddenly found herself with a piercing headache and a vision of a silvery formation looking into the trunk of a tree in some forest watching her.

"Zayna Trueheart." The teacher impatiently called. Zayna snapped out of her daze. "Yeah?"

"Just making sure you're here, but next time don't make me the teacher from _Ferris Buller's Day Off_," The teacher stated, earning laughter from the class. Zayna shrunk back into her seat and finished pulling out her stuff as the teacher continued roll call.

"...James Wallace," the teacher said.

"Here," the dark eyed boy next to Zayna said before turning to her, "Hi. I'm James."

"Kinda figured that." Zayna said, her tone sarcastic.

"Yeah… and you're Zayna." James rather obviously continued.

"No...what gave you that idea," Zayna said, her tone still sarcastic. James just laughed, smiling at her.

"So...do you go by Zayna or…?" James trailed off. Zayna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Most people call me Z," she said, her tone slightly cold.

"Well then how about this, I call you Z and you call me Jay?" James asked, giving her a hopeful smile. Zayna sighed but couldn't help but smile back. It was already clear, the semester was going to be anything but boring.

* * *

Aaron walked down the hall, sighing as he did. He could already tell it was going to be a long year, even with his new friend, and Aaron knew that the bullies wouldn't leave him alone for long. He really wished, and hoped, that for once they would leave him alone. Sweeping his platinum blond hair out of his eyes, Aaron made his way to his first hour class in Room 511, World Religions.

Aaron got to his class just in time and looked at the seating chart that the teacher had made up. He knew that the class was an elective, so there would be students of all grades in the class with him. Looking at the seating chart, Aaron noted that he would be sharing a table with three other students: Stephan Galloway, Malia O'Hannah, and Timothy Ryder-Drake. Wondering exactly who and what his table mates would be like, Aaron took a seat and waited.

The first person to join him at the table was a girl on the taller end with tan skin, wavy blonde hair, and blue eyes. Aaron could tell that the girl was athletic since he could see muscles under her white blouse and jean shorts.

"Malia O'Hannah," Malia said, sitting down in the seat across from Aaron.

"I'm Aaron...Aaron Sparkx, but most people I know call me Sparky," Aaron said, flashing a smile at Malia, who smiled back shyly.

"Sparky, huh?" an unfamiliar voice said. The two teenagers looked up to see an older boy looking down at them. The boy was tall with a lean build, dark hair, and brown eyes. Aaron noted the boy was wearing a black shirt with black jeans. A belt with golden colored markings rested on the boy's waist while a gold necklace hung around his neck. The boy was grinning cockily, his smile almost a smirk.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, his tone wary about the older boy.

"Name's Timothy, what about you two?" Timothy asked.

"I'm Aaron and that's Malia," Aaron said, motioning to himself and Malia. Timothy nodded at the two, taking a seat. Another boy walked up to them at that moment. This boy looked around Aaron's age, but was on the taller side. He had tan skin with light brown hair and teal eyes. The boy looked on the leaner side, though he had some muscles under his jeans and blue shirt with a leather jacket covering it.

"Hi?" the boy said, his tone somewhat nervous.

"Hi," Aaron grinned, "I assume you're Stephan?" Stephan nodded, "Yeah. I'm Stephan Galloway. My family calls me Phant though."

"I'm Malia, that's Aaron, and that's Timothy," Malia said, choosing to make the introductions. Timothy nodded at Stephan, who just smiled shyly and took a seat.

"So what grades are all of you in?" Aaron asked, "I'm a sophomore."

"I am too," Stephan said, pulling out his notebook and pen.

"I'm in eleventh grade, I believe that is a junior," Malia said, her tone unsure.

"Senior," Timothy said, not really sounding like he wanted to do much talking. Aaron looked at the others, who merely shrugged before the teacher began class. Once the class was nearly done, the teacher allowed the students to talk amongst each other.

"So, that class was interesting," Aaron said with a grin. Malia smiled shyly back at him, "Yeah, it was pretty cool."

"It was," Stephan agreed with a smile while Timothy just shrugged and said, "I guess."

"So uh...do you guys maybe wanna sit with me and one of my other friends at lunch…as long as you don't have anyone else you want to sit with that is," Aaron said, hastily adding on the last part when his nerves got to him. Timothy just shrugged while Stephan looked thoughtful.

"Maybe, I might sit with my girlfriend but if she doesn't have the same lunch as me, sure!" he said.

"I would like that," Malia said softly, "I haven't really met many new people and would love to meet some more." Aaron grinned, "Great! See you guys at lunch, then!"

Lunch came quickly and Aaron raced to the cafeteria, looking around. Grinning, he saw Zayna already sitting down at a table. To his great surprise, there were two other people sitting with Zayna, one girl and one boy. Aaron quickly got in line and got his food, heading to his friend.

"Z!" Aaron cheerfully greeted as he sat next to the dark haired teenager.

"Hey Sparky," Zayna grinned at her friend.

"Who are your friends?" Aaron asked, playfully wagging his eyebrows. Zayna laughed.

"Sparky, these are Calleigh and James. Cal, Jay, this is Aaron, though everyone calls him Sparky," Zayna made the introductions.

"It's nice to meet you," Aaron said before turning to Zayna, "There might be a few others sitting with us. Some kids from my first hour class, the World Religions one, are thinking of sitting with us."

"The more the merrier I say," Calleigh said. Aaron grinned, "Same here." James and Zayna just laughed at the two as Stephan, Malia, and (surprising Aaron) Timothy approached.

"Got some seats open?" Timothy asked.

"Of course, but I didn't think you were gonna come with with us," Aaron said. Timothy just shrugged as he, Stephan, and Malia took seats near the others.

"So Sparky, who are your friends?" Zayna asked. Aaron grinned, "These are Stephan, Malia, and Timothy."

"Hi, I'm Calleigh, that's Zayna, and that's James," Calleigh said and motioned to the others.

"Aren't you the wolf girl?" Timothy asked. Zayna's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Yeah, I was raised by wolves. What about it?" she snapped. Timothy raised his hands slightly, "I didn't mean anything about it, just curious." Zayna narrowed her eyes but said nothing as another teenager approached them. This boy was tall, very tall, and had short brown hair and brown eyes. He had on a pair of jeans with a red shirt and black combat boots.

"David, hey. Come sit," Calleigh said. David sat by Calleigh, looking at the younger students with interest.

"Guys, this is David Ragendwarf, he's in my grade," Calleigh said, "David these are Zayna, James, Aaron, Malia, Stephan, and Timothy." David pointed at Timothy, "You're a senior, right?"

"Yeah," Timothy muttered.

"I thought so, I've had some classes with you before, I think," David said. Timothy just shrugged, saying nothing.

"So anyone else joining us?" James asked, sitting back in his seat.

"Maybe one more kid. I met him last hour and he said he would try to sit with us," Zayna said. The others all nodded and they continued their lunch. As lunchtime neared its end, another teenage boy approached them. The teenager had dark skin, dark eyes, and dark haired styled into an afro-mohawk. Though the teenager looked young, he was tall and muscular with a diamond stud in one ear, and was dressed in a grey shirt and dark skinny jeans.

"Liam, hey. Glad you stopped by," Zayna smiled at the classmate she had met the previous hour.

"Hey good looking," Liam said, his tone flirtatious. Zayna just laughed, grinning.

"Guys, this is Liam, I met him in my science class last hour. Liam, these are Aaron, James, Calleigh, Malia, Stephan, Timothy, and David."

"Please, call me Sparky, everyone does," Aaron said, extending his hand to the dark skinned teenager. Liam grinned, shaking his hand.

"Cal or Fek, please," Calleigh said, pushing her hair back.

"Fek it is," Liam said, shooting her a wink. Calleigh just laughed, shaking her head.

"Lia, please," Malia said, her tone soft. Liam winked at her, nodding.

"You can always call me Phant, most people do," Stephan said.

"I'll use all these nicknames as long as you guys call me Lee," Liam said.

"Sounds good to me," Aaron said while the others just nodded as the bell rang.

"Hey, I heard a Juice Bar just opened up, wanna meet there after school?" Malia said as the students began heading out of the cafeteria and to their next classes.

"Sounds like a plan," David said, speaking for everyone.

"Sounds good, meet you there," Malia said as they all headed off.

**AN2: This chapter has essentially combined the original two 'episodes' of the original Power Rangers Ancient Animals. In essence, the first two part episode was originally split into four chapter, but now I have them in two chapters. Next chapter will likely be up sometime next week. **


	2. Ep 2 Rise Up Evil Part 2

**AN: So I totally meant to update this last week, but I was so busy last week (working more than usual plus having school) so I never got a chance. However, here it is now and I hope you enjoy it! **

**Rise up Evil Part 2 (Ep. 2)**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Rangers/Go Rangers/Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ GO!_

After school, Malia O'Hannah headed to the juice bar she had seen that morning.

"_Ernie's Juice Bar and Cottonspirit Youth Center...Interesting," _she thought, staring up at the sign that hung above the doors to the center. The sign was a circular one, a small white outer-band surrounding a mostly black circle. The words "Ernie's Juice Bar" were on top while the words "Cottonspirit Youth Center" were on the bottom. In between the two was what appeared to be some kind of cold drink, either a smoothie or a milkshake, Malia couldn't tell. Malia stepped into the brick building and instantly smiled, liking how the interior of the building was decorated and set up.

The inside was split into two halves, with the closest half having an upper level with a bar on one side, chairs in front of it. On the opposite side of the bar near a railing was three small tables with two chairs per table. At both ends of the railing were about three steps that led down to a small area with more tables and chairs along with some booths.

On the other half, the one further from Malia, was what appeared to be the Youth Center half of the building. There was quite a bit of athletic equipment, ranging from mats to spar on to weight lifting machines. In addition, Malia also noted the other sports equipment in the area, such as punching bags and balance beams.

"Hello Miss, may I help you?" a voice behind Malia said. Malia spun around to see a jolly looking plump older man with brown hair and a Hawiian shirt smiling at her.

"Uh...No thanks," Malia replied, "I'm just looking around."

"Well, I'm Ernie and the owner of this place. Holler if you need me, I'm really hoping this becomes a popular hangout for the students," Ernie said with a smile.

"Cool, it looks really nice in here," Malia said as she heard a whistle behind her. Malia and Ernie turned to see Zayna Truehart standing, looking around in awe.

"Hey Zayna," Malia called to the dark haired girl she had met at lunch. Zayna walked over to the two, a smile on her lips.

"Hey, it's nice here. Really reminds me of home," Zayna said as she approached. Malia gave the other girl a slightly confused look.

"Really? How?" she asked.

"Angel Grove has a youth center and juice bar just like this, very similar set up to this one," Zayna explained.

"Whoa! You're from Angel Grove?" Ernie asked. Zayna looked at him, a slightly suspicious look crossing over her face.

"Yeah, why?" she asked.

"My father had a juice bar there, and now it's my brother's," Ernie explained.

"Is it called Angel Grove Youth Center, Gym, and Juice Bar?" Zayna asked and Ernie nodded.

"The one and only," he said, "My full name is actually Ernie Burble Jr. after my father but most people call me just Ernie."

"Okay, Just Ernie," Zayna said with a smirk.

"Funny," Ernie said sourly, "But the juice bar was really popular in the 90s. My father said that the original Power Rangers even hung out there, and he managed to figure out the identities of the rangers."

"Really? How?" Zayna asked, an odd edge to her voice. Malia looked over at her friend, slightly worried, but Zayna was just staring straight at Ernie.

"My father said that in the 90s there was a group of five students who always hung out there dressed in red, blue, yellow, pink, and black. And when the Green Ranger joined, a new kid joined the five and he wore green. Then when the Green Ranger disappeared, the kid disappeared, when the ranger reappeared, the kid also reappeared. When the White Ranger appeared, the kid who was previously wearing green now wore white. Eventually, the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers were replaced, right when new kids dressed in red, black, and yellow began to hang out with the group. Same thing happened when the Pink Ranger was changed. My father swears by this, but I sadly never got their names," Ernie said.

"Wow," Malia said, looking impressed while Zayna just nodded, also looking impressed.

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Aaron Sparx asked, walking up to the three.

"Ernie's father knew the original Power Rangers," Zayna said, and Aaron's eyes lit up.

"Really? How cool!" he exclaimed. Ernie just laughed, "Well, I have to head off to the bar. But if you need me, just shout." The three teenagers all promised to and Ernie headed off.

"C'mon guys, let's get some seats," Malia said. Aaron and Zayna followed the blonde girl as she sat at a table. A couple of minutes later, the others had all appeared and the group of nine were sitting and chatting.

"I'm glad to be a senior, can't wait to graduate," Timothy Ryder-Drake said as he took a long drink of his smoothe.

"I have to agree with that, I can't wait to go to college," Calleigh Fetkenhier agreed with the other senior student, David Ragendwarf just nodded.

"Hey now, you're making us juniors feel terrible," Liam Stevenson joked. James Wallace leaned over, holding his fist out to Liam, who punched it.

"You think you have it bad? Sparky here and I are only sophomores. We still have two more years after this!" Stephan Galloway cried. The teenagers all burst into laughter, though Stephan playfully scowled.

"I have to admit, this is a nice place. Great choice," Aaron said, smiling at Malia, who merely blushed slightly.

"It is nice here, maybe we can make it our normal hangout place," James commented, sitting back in his seat and running a hair through his black hair.

"We would have to have money to eat here everyday though," Timothy pointed out. James just shrugged, "Well, since this place just opened up they probably need waiters and stuff."

"Hey Ernie! Need any workers!" Zayna called to the owner of the juice bar. Ernie made his way over to the teenagers, a jolly look on his face.

"This place can always do with some workers. Mainly waitering or just making sure this place is neat for anyone who wants to come in," he said. James nodded, "Can I have an application?"

"Of course, let me go find one," Ernie said, heading off. James sat back in his seat, looking pleased.

"You thinking of applying?" Calleigh asked, pushing her glasses back up her face. James nodded again.

"Yeah. I volunteer at the local Marine Biologist Research Center, helping with the animals. But it doesn't pay. And I help on the school newspaper but that's for school, it would be nice to have something that pays and this place seems perfect," he explained.

"You work at the Research Center?" Zayna asked and James nodded, "What's your favorite animal?"

"I would say...I really love the orcas, they are so beautiful and majestic," James said, "Plus, I've always loved marine animals as my parents are marine biologists and so is my grandpa."

"What about the rest of you guys?" Zayna asked the group.

"I like lions, they were always so cool when I was a kid," David said.

"Elephants, definitely elephants. People say they never forget or whatever, but I just like them," Stephan said.

"Definitely bobcats, they are so freaking cool...and I'm guessing your favorite animal is a wolf, Romola," Calleigh said. Zayna grinned, "Definitely. Wolves are by far my favorite animal in the world...what about you Sparky?"

"I like snakes, they're really cool. Plus Kaa from the Jungle Book was an amazing villain," Aaron said, "You, Lia?"

"I like snow leopards," Malia said in a soft voice.

"Really? Me too!" Liam exclaimed and held his hand out for a high five. Malia smiled slightly and high fived him.

"Guess that just leaves me. I like Eagles, kinda goes with my nickname of Birdy," Timothy said. By that time, Ernie had returned and placed the application down.

"Thanks Ernie," James said, pulling a pen out of his backpack and beginning to fill out the application.

"Anytime, anyone need any more drinks?" Ernie asked. The teenagers all politely refused, merely watching their friend as he filled out the application. After James filled out the application and turned it in, the group got ready to leave. By this time, it was pouring down rain, something the group didn't notice until they had left the center.

"Wow, this rain sure is coming down," James commented, shielding his eyes with his hand. His words could barely be heard, though, as a sudden bolt of lightning flashed across the sky and a crash of thunder nearly defended the teenagers. The lightning was so bright that they had to close their eyes, and when they opened them the students noticed something in front of them.

"What is this?" David asked, bending down to look at the small orb in front of him. The orb appeared to be made out of a transparent glass and was red in color, what appeared to be a tiny figurine of a lion inside it.

"I...I don't know," Stephan said, holding up a blue orb with an elephant in it.

"Do we all have on?" Aaron wondered, holding a green one with a snake inside it. Calleigh held up a yellow orb with a bobcat in it while Malia and Liam held up a white and silver one respectively, both with a snow leopard in it.

"Seems so?" James said, holding up his own black one with an orca in it while Timothy held a golden one with an eagle in it.

"What the hell is going on?" Zayna wondered, wincing slightly as the piercing headache struck again and a burning heat rose up from her pocket. Zayna put her hand into her pocket, pulling out a pink orb with a wolf inside it. As the group looked at their orbs another flash of lightning struck and the teenagers disappeared.

"Oh," Zayna said, looking around the area they had landed in. There was a large tree in the center that had a hole in the trunk while the area surrounding the tree held what looked like benches built up from stone. "This is the place from that vision."

* * *

"What vison?" David asked, looking sharply at Zayna, who sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"Today, during my second hour, I had a weird vision of this place, some shimmery type person thing looking through a tree trunk, watching me," she explained.

"Wait, is that why you seemed to have zoned out when the teacher was doing attendance?" James asked, looking at the girl who had sat next to him.

"Yeah," Zayna nodded, "I got a piercing headache that came with the vision. Had a similar one right before we were transported here."

"That sounds sucky," James said sympathetically, squeezing her shoulder.

"I see you all know each other by now," a voice from the rectangular table in the middle of the benches said. The teenagers all tensed instantly, on edge.

"Who are you?!" Aaron shouted.

"I am Duša and I am in grave need of your help," the voice said as a silvery mist floated towards them.

"Where are you?!" Liam asked, his eyes darting around.

"Why Liam, I am right in front of you," the mist said as it stopped in front of the teenagers, "Now, let me show you my true form."

The mist condensed and spread out into a humanoid shape before solidifying. While the physique was masculine, it was clear that Duša was a female. She had silvery-black hair and wore a white dress, a cloak around her shoulders.

"What do you want with us?" Zayna asked, looking at Duša asked.

"Well, my niece, come and sit and I will tell all," she said with a mysterious smile and floated over to the table. The teenagers all just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Sit where?" Timothy asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Sit at the benches and rest, I have a story to tell you," Duša said, motioning to the benches. The group looked at each other before taking seats at four of the benches that were arranged in a rectangular shape. On one of the longer sides sat Liam, Zayna, and James while the other sat Calleigh and Malia with Duša between them. The shorter sides had David and Stephan on one and Aaron and Timothy on the other. Duša took a deep breath and began her story.

"A thousand years or more ago, a demon named Ahriman threatened our world, this world. I called upon nine great warriors who harnessed the power of animal spirits to fight him. Though the fight was long and hard, the nine warriors managed to succeed in their fight and sealed Ahriman away, but not before he vowed to return one day and take over the world. Recently, I received word that Ahriman returned to this world and I knew that new warriors would need to be called upon. I knew that the orbs that had once called upon the warriors would be used once again, and I used them to find you. The pink one had been passed down through the generations, to my niece now so I sent the others out to find you. It is up to you nine to fight now," Duša said. The teenagers all looked at each other, slightly unsure of what to do.

"But why us? We're just teenagers, normal teenagers," Stephan said, "There isn't anything special about us."

"A long time ago an old friend of mine, the Great Intergalactic Wizard known as Zordon, said that he always uses 'overbearing and over emotional humans' to fight for him. He used teenagers and with them the Earth was saved from the evil sorceress known as Rita Repulsa, along with her brother Rito, her father Master Vile, and her future husband, Lord Zedd. They also defeated the Machine Empire and Divatox. Zordon always used teenagers for his rangers, and so shall I," Duša said.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'rangers'?" Timothy demanded.

"Come with me," Duša merely replied before rising and walking to a small wooden table with a small wooden box on top of it. The teenagers stood followed Duša as she stopped in front of the table and picked up the box. Duša opened the box and turned to face the teenagers, "These are your Ancient Animal Morphers."

"Morphers, like for Power Rangers?" Zayna asked. Duša nodded, "Yes. And with these you will be able to morph into the Ancient Animal Rangers." The teenagers stepped closer to the morphers and looked at them. The morphers were wrist based with black straps and each front different. The front of the morphers resembled various animals, the same animals that were held within the orbs. Next to each morpher was a small totem that also resembled the animal within the orb.

"Whoa," Calleigh said, some of the others nodding in agreement. Liam, meanwhile, was shaking his head.

"I don't believe this," he muttered before walking away. Stephan also walked away, followed by Malia and a laughing Timothy. Duša sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"I don't know if I can do this. I mean, can we tell people?" Calleigh said.

"If you choose to be a Ranger, there are three rules you must live by. Rule one: never use your powers for personal gain. Rule two: never escalate a battle unless you are forced to. And rule three: keep your identity a secret, only those who were once Rangers are allowed to know your identity," Duša said.

"So no one knows?" Zayna clarified. Duša nodded, "Correct, my niece." Before anyone could say anything else, there was the sound of painful animal cries from near the tree that stood in the middle of the area. Duša rushed to the tree and looked into the trunk, sighing.

"What are those things?" Aaron asked in disgust as they saw grey-ish humanoid figures with a cross on their face approaching a city park.

"Those are what I like to call Dummy Men. They are Ahriman's forces, not very smart but incredibly relentless," Duša said as she handed the remaining five teenagers their morphers. The teenagers strapped the morphers to their wrists, taking the totems as they did.

"Zayna wise and ferocious you are a wolf. James peaceful and calm you are the orca. Calleigh always on the move you are a bobcat. Aaron underestimated yet strong you are the snake. David you are a natural leader much like the lion. Now go and when you find the monsters say 'ancient animal evolution' after activating your morphers and you will know what to do" Duša said before shooing the kids away.  
The five teenagers arrived at the Cottonspirit Park and faced the Dummy Men.

"Yo boneheads! Stop right there!" David yelled as they stopped in front of the Dummy Men. The Dummy Men merely made strange gibberish and attacked the teenagers. While the teenagers did their best to fight against the Dummy Men, they could tell exactly what Duša had meant by the Dummy Men being relentless. The teenagers backed away, already feeling the exhaustion from the Dummy Men.

"How are we supposed to beat these guys?" David asked, running a hand through his sweaty brown hair.

"We should morph...but how do we do that?" Aaron said. To everyone's surprise, Zayna stepped forward and flicked her arm down before bringing it parallel with her chest. She pulled out the totem and inserted it into the mouth of the wolf on her morpher before squeezing the mouth shut.

"Ancient Animal Evolution!" she cried as she did.

_Zayna is running through a forest and a wolf comes up behind her. She stops and it jumps and hits her. It sinks into her causing her to look like a wolf girl. The fur then flies off and she is in a pink ranger form a sword appears at her side when she jumps and then she lands with her left leg bent, knee against her stomach, and her right leg stretched out._

"Wow," Zayna said, looking over her uniform. The uniform was pink with a silver belt around her waist. The gloves and boots were both white but had a jagged black area separating the glove/boot from the sleeve/pant leg. In the middle of her uniform was a large wolf face, poised with the mouth open and her helmet was also shaped like a wolf face. Zayna turned and gave her teammates a slight nod before pulling out her sword and rushing at the Dummy Men.

"Let's do it, guys," David said as the others repeated the motions Zayna had done.

_James is swimming in the ocean when an orca rises up beneath him. The human/orca jumped up into the air before splashing back down and forming the suit. He rose to the surface with a suit on and sword on his side._

_David is running through a prairie when a lion jumps at him. It melts into him and then the fur flies off to form his suit. A sword appears at his hip and he does a lion pose._

_Aaron is walking through the woods when a green snake comes up from underground. The snake swallows him and it stretches to form a human outline in a snake. The snake stretches even more to form his suit while the sword appears at his hip._

_Calleigh is standing in a swampland and a bobcat pounces on her. It blends into her skin and then forms her yellow ranger suit. A sword appears at her hip and she makes a pose._

"These suits are awesome," Calleigh commented, looking over her suit. Calleigh's suit was similar to Zayna's, only yellow with a bobcat instead of pink with a wolf. The others all nodded in agreement, looking over their own suits. All the suits had the white gloves and boots with the black jagged line, however each were a separate color with different animals on the front. David had a red suit with a lion, Aaron had a green suit with a snake, and James had a black suit with an orca.

"Let's do this guys!" James cried, pulling out his sword and rushing at the Dummy Men. The others followed, slashing at the grey creatures. The Dummy Men just made their strange gibberish, attacking the Rangers.

"Take this!" David yelled, slashing a Dummy Men across the chest. The Dummy Man shrieked and fell to the ground, disappearing. Calleigh grinned behind her helmet and did the same, slashing at one of the Dummy Men across the chest, who fell and disappeared.

"You won't beat us!" Aaron yelled, kicking a Dummy Men in the chest and towards James, who slashed it.

"We are Power Rangers, and we will never surrender!" Zayna agreed as she slashed at the Dummy Man that James kicked towards her. The Dummy Men made the strange gibberish one last time before retreating.

"Yeah! And don't come back!" Aaron yelled at the retreating foot soldiers.

"So...what do we do now?" David asked aloud.

"I will return you to my forest," Duša's voice came through the helmet's.

"How?" Calleigh asked, but her question was answered as the Rangers teleported away in beams of multicolored lights.

In the forest, Duša sat, waiting for the Rangers.

"Rangers, you did good. However, things will only get rougher from here. And we are down four Rangers. This will be a tough fight," she said.

"We'll talk to the others, try to convince them to help us," David said. Aaron let out a whoop of excitement and made a fist, extending his hand. Zayna and James glanced at each other before laughing and doing the same. Calleigh looked at David, who shrugged, and the two joined in. The five stood in a circle, fists extended and grinning at each other.

**AN2: So there is the second episode. As a note, the morphers are similar to the ones from Dino Thunder (wrist based with the face of the animal/dinosaur) and the morphers from Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger (placing something into it and 'shutting' it) while the suits are similar to those from Doubutusu Sentai Zyuohger. Next chapter should hopefully be up sometime next week. Review!**


	3. Ep 3 Great Power Comes Great Responsibil

**AN: So I have been sitting on this for a couple of months now, meaning to have updated earlier. I have honestly had this written since September, but school kept me super busy. Winter break was also busy, mostly working and relaxing. However, with this quarantine in place, all of my classes have been put online so it's given me time to update. Again, super sorry about the wait but here it is!**

**Ep. 3: Great Power Requires Great Responsibility**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Rangers/Go Rangers/Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ GO!_

Malia O'Hannah walked through the forest, worry filling her. She was chosen to be a Power Ranger, but walked away. Malia didn't want to walk away, but she didn't know if she could be a Ranger. She was only seventeen, and she wasn't ready to be a Power Ranger.

'_Besides, how could I save the world if I couldn't even save my own twin?' _Malia thought to herself. It had been three years since her brother died, her twin brother. She hadn't been able to save him, he had died from a shark attack. Malia hated it, and she knew that she couldn't be a Ranger since she hadn't been able to save him.

"Hey Lia! Wait up!" the familiar voice of Liam Stevenson called. Malia stopped and let the dark skinned teenager catch up.

"Hey Lee," Malia said softly as Liam fell into step next to her. Liam flashed Malia a flirtatious grin, his white teeth contrasting nicely against his dark skin.

"Hey guys, you trying to find a way out of here?" a familiar voice belonging to Stephan Galloway asked as the brown haired teenager caught up to the other two.

"Yeah," Malia said as Liam just nodded.

"Well, I'll come along with you guys. Hopefully we can find a way out of here," Stephan said as the three continued on. Eventually, they came across a familiar dark haired teenager. Timothy Ryder-Drake was standing in the middle of some trees, glaring at them.

"Timothy? What are you doing?" Liam asked. Timothy turned, looking at the younger teenager.

"Trying to find a way out of this damn place," he grumbled. Before any of the others could speak, there was a flash of light and the four found themselves back in front of the Cottonspirit Youth Center and Juice Bar.

"Wow...we're back here," Malia noted.

"I wonder if it was that silvery lady," Stephan wondered.

"Wasn't her name something like Duša?" Liam asked aloud. Timothy shrugged, "What does it matter really?" The others also shrugged and headed off to their respective homes.

The next day, it was the second day of classes and Malia, Stephan, and Timothy sat in their seats, waiting for class to begin.

"Hey guys," Aaron Sparkx said, taking his seat at the table.

"Hey Aaron," Malia said, smiling at the platinum blond haired teen. Aaron grinned and stretched, his watch sparkling in the light.

"Is that new?" Timothy asked, playing with the necklace around his neck. Aaron smirked again, "Totally...just got it yesterday," he raised an eyebrow to emphasize what he meant.

"From..._her_?" Liam asked, lowering her voice. Aaron just nodded, "Yeah. We managed to convince her to make them watches instead of how they were."

"How?" Stephan asked, looking interested. Aaron grinned, "Well you see…"

_The five Power Rangers stood in a circle, their firsts all meeting in the middle. _

"_Well...I guess we should start heading home," David Ragendwarf commented, running his hand over the red lion shaped hunk of metal on his wrist._

"_We should," James Wallace agreed, looking down at his black orca morpher. _

"_But what do we do about these morphers?" Calleigh asked, glancing down at her own yellow bobcat one. _

"_What do you mean by that?" Duša asked, confusion crossing her serene face._

"_What Cal means is that while these morphers are really freaking cool and I love wearing this, it wouldn't be the best for keeping our identities hidden," Aaron said. Duša still looked confused._

"_What do you mean by that? Those morphers are a symbol of your power and prestige, you should wear them with pride!" she exclaimed._

"_But this type of thing would stick out here, especially since we are only teenagers," Zayna pointed out. Duša frowned before nodding and waving her hand. The metal animal face of the morphers melted and spread into a thin cube, turning from looking like animals faces to looking like a normal watch. _

"_But how do we turn them back into the morphers if we needed them?" David asked, examining the red watch on his wrist._

"_Merely flick your wrist and they will form back into the morpher," Duša explained. Zayna extended her right arm to the side, flicking her wrist. Instantly the pink watch face melted into the pink wolf it had been previously. Zayna grinned and flicked her wrist yet again, the wolf melting back into a watch. _

"_Now, you may return to your houses. I will teleport you back to where you were before I called upon you," Duša said, waving her arm again. The Rangers disappeared in flashes of lights before reappearing in front of the Cottonspirit Youth Center and Juice Bar._

"_See you guys tomorrow at lunch?" David said._

"_See ya," Calleigh grinned as the five headed off in separate directions._

"Wow, that's kinda cool," Stephan admitted.

"So what happened to the other morphers?" Liam asked, his tone slightly interested. Aaron just shrugged.

"I think she still has them," he said.

"What does it matter?" Timothy asked, "I mean…it's not like it matters." Aaron frowned, his eyebrows crinkling in concern slightly. Before he could say anything more, though, the teacher began class. When class was nearly done, the teacher allowed the students to talk for a couple of minutes.

"Do you guys want to sit with us again?" Aaron asked. Timothy shrugged why Malia gave Aaron a shy smile.

"Sure," the blond haired girl agreed. Aaron smiled at her, his expression lighting up.

"Sounds like a good plan," Stephan said, interrupting the two smiling at each other. The bell rang and Aaron shot a grin at the three before heading off to his next class.

When lunchtime hit, Malia found herself being the first one to the table and sat down, slightly nervous. She wasn't sure about what the others were thinking, especially since she had left and decided to not be a Ranger.

"Malia! Hey!" a familiar voice called. Malia looked up to see Zayna approach, sitting down next to her.

"Hey...Z," Malia said, giving Zayna a shy smile. Zayna smiled back and began to eat her lunch, though making a face at the disgusting school food.

"So how did you and the others get back yesterday?" the Pink Ranger asked, pushing her food away. Malia shrugged and looked down.

"I don't know really, we just kinda left the area we were in and then were transported back to the Juice Bar," she said. Zayna nodded thoughtfully, "That's what Duša did for us too."

"Really?" Malia asked, something akin to interest flashing across her face. Zayna nodded as Calleigh, James, and Aaron all sat down.

"Really what?" Aaron asked, butting into the conversation.

"Duša returning us to the Juice Bar after the fight yesterday," Zayna explained, "Malia was just saying that it was how she and the others got back."

"Oh! Yeah, it was really cool," James chimed in. Stephan and Liam joined at that moment, sitting down.

"So was it cool, being a Ranger?" Liam asked.

"The coolest!" Aaron exclaimed, "The fighting was just...it was amazing! We were able to fight off these grey humanoid things."

"Things?" Stephan asked, giving the Green Ranger a _look_.

"Dummy Men were what Duša called them," Calleigh explained.

"Though calling them DM would be a lot easier," David chimed in as he joined the group.

"So what colors were you all chosen to be?" Stephan asked quietly. With a furtive glance around, the Rangers all flicked their wrists and made their morphers appear.

"Red Lion Ranger," David said.

"Yellow Bobcat Ranger," Calleigh said.

"Green Serpent Ranger," Aaron said.

"Pink Wolf Ranger," Zayna said.

"Black Orca Ranger," James said. Stephan, Liam, and Malia all looked impressed at the Rangers.

"Listen, I know it seems scary, but this is something very important for us. And you guys were chosen, you should join us," David said softly.

"What if choosing us was a mistake?" Malia asked, Stephan nodding in agreement.

"There are never mistakes in choosing Rangers," Zayna said, sounding wiser and older than she should have been for her age.

"And if we just don't want to be a Ranger?" Timothy asked, finally joining the group.

"You have the chance to be a hero for the world, you're just going to turn that down?" Aaron asked incredulously. Timothy snorted slightly, "Not everyone wants to be a hero, nerd."

Aaron bristled at that, anger briefly crossing his face.

"Hey!" David said sharply, "Both of you calm down now!" Aaron and Timothy both glared at each other.

"Alright, listen. Stephan, Liam, Timothy, Malia, come with us to Duša after school. Let her talk to you, and then if you still want to not be Rangers, we won't have you be Rangers. But at least let her talk to you about it," Zayna said, trying to mediate the situation.

"Fine," Timothy grumbled.

"Sounds good to me," Liam said with a grin. Stephan and Malia just nodded in agreement.

"Good," James said, nodding as the conversation turned more towards school and lunch continued.

After school, the group of nine headed out of the school and to the Cottonspirit Youth Center and Juice Bar so James could turn in his application. While James went in to turn in his application, the others stayed out and chatted.

"So how are we supposed to get to her?" Timothy grumbled, his expression clearly expressing how unhappy he was.

"I don't know," Zayna admitted.

"Great," Timothy muttered as James came back out, a smile on his face.

"You look happy," Calleigh commented.

"Ernie told me that since he needs more people, and I have been one of the only people to apply, so I have the job!" James exclaimed.

"Congrats!" Aaron grinned at the Black Ranger. James grinned back as the nine disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

"Oof!" Stephan exclaimed as the group landed in the forest, Duša looking down at them.

"You wished to see me?" she said.

"How did you know that?" Timothy asked, suspicion in his tone. Duša let out a musical laugh, a smile playing on her lips.

"Why Timothy, I am no ordinary person. I have abilities that you cannot comprehend," she said. Timothy let out a huff of annoyance, rolling his eyes.

"Listen, the others told us about being Rangers and told us to talk to you about it? So what's so special about being a Ranger?" Stephan asked. Duša opened her mouth to explain when the animals began squawking.

"What is that sound?" Timothy demanded, looking unhappy. Duša didn't answer, merely walked over to the tree and looked into the trunk, sighing.

"What is it?" David asked, looking at the mentor. Duša turned to the Rangers, picking up the box.

"The Dummy Men are attacking...you must go fight them," she then looked at Malia, Stephan, Liam, and Timothy, "I know you four originally rejected being Rangers, but we need you. The world needs you. You were chosen to be Power Rangers for a reason, so please help us."

"Will you tell us why it is so important to be a Power Ranger when we get back?" Stephan asked, his tone skeptical. Duša nodded, "I will."

"I'm in," Stephan said.

"Me too," Liam agreed, Malia nodding in agreement. All eyes turned to Timothy, who sighed.

"Fine," he reluctantly agreed. Duša smiled and picked up the last four morphers, turning to Stephan first.

"Stephan, wise and strong, you are the elephant," she said, handing the brown-haired boy a blue morpher before turning to Malia and Liam.

"Malia, determined and balanced, you are the snow leopard. Liam, intuitive and self-reliable, you are also the snow leopard," Duša said, handing Malia a white morpher and Liam a silver one. Finally, she turned to Timothy.

"Timothy, strong and courageous, you are the eagle," she handed the dark haired teenager a gold morpher. The four attached their morphers to their wrists, looking down at them.

"Now go, and I shall explain the history of the Power Rangers when you return," Duša said. The nine rangers glanced at each other before nodding and running off.

"Stop right there!" David shouted as the Rangers appeared on the scene of the Dummy Men attack. The Dummy Men turned towards the Ranger, making their gibberish noise.

"How the hell do we morph?" Timothy asked. David stepped forward, "We'll show you." Calleigh, Aaron, Zayna, and James stepped up behind him.

"Are you guys ready?" he shouted.

"Ready!" the others confirmed, all moving so their arms were out. The Rangers flicked their wrists, the morphers appearing before bringing their arms parallel to their chests and inserting the totems into the mouth of the morpher, closing it.

"Ancient Animal Evolution!" The Rangers all yelled, morphing in brilliant flashes of light. When the light faded, the Red, Yellow, Green, Black, and Pink Rangers stood there. Stephan looked at Liam, Malia, and Timothy, who all nodded. The four stepped forward and flicked their arms out to the side. They then brought their arms parallel to their chests and inserted their totems, shutting the mouth of the morpher.

"Ancient Animal Evolution!" they invoked. There was another bright flash of light before fading, four more Rangers standing there.

Stephan was dressed in a blue suit, his belt silver and gloves white. Adorned on the front of his suit was a large elephant face, his helmet also shaped like one.

Malia and Liam had rather similar looking uniforms, though Malia's was white and Liam's was silver, they both had silver boots and white gloves. On the front of their suits were large snow leopard faces, with their helmets also shaped like snow leopards.

Timothy was dressed in gold, his belt silver and gloves white. On the front of his suit was a large eagle, its wings spread. All the Rangers had a sword on their hip, facing down the Dummy Men.

"This suit is pretty cool," Liam said, looking over his silver clad arms.

"Yeah, they are," Aaron agreed, pulling out his sword, "But right now we have to destroy these stupid DMs." David pulled his own sword out, rushing at the Dummy Men and attacked them.

"What are these things?" Timothy asked as he slashed a DM across the chest.

"Dummy Men," Calleigh grunted, kicking one away, "They are annoying and resilient but we can beat them."

"No matter how long it takes," James agreed and he cut one across the throat.

"Makes sense," Malia said, ducking one of the Dummy Men and kicking it away. Stephan smiled behind his helmet and attacked a DM, "I have to admit, this is pretty cool."

"It is pretty cool," Timothy reluctantly agreed as the Dummy Men retreated.

"What do we do now?" Malia asked, straightening up and watching the DM retreating.

"I will return you to my forest," Duša's voice came through their helmets as the Rangers disappeared, teleporting off. When the Rangers returned to Duša, they were back dressed in their civilian clothing.

"So you promised you would tell us the history of Power Rangers, so tell us," Timothy said. Duša sighed but nodded, "Alright. Come, sit. I will begin the story." The Rangers all sat at the stone tables, settling down slowly. Duša looked over them, sighing slightly.

"I shall tell you the history of Power Rangers," she said, looking at the newest team of Power Rangers.

**AN2: Hopefully I should have the next update, which has also been written for a while, up sometime next week or so!**


	4. Ep 4 History of the Rangers

**A/N: Here is the next chapter, as the title implies it is a history of the Power Rangers, with a few exceptions that will be explained at the end. Enjoy!**

**Ep. 4 History of the Rangers**

_Rise up rangers save the world/Put the demon in his place/Go Rangers/Go Rangers/Go rangers go/Use Ancient Animals to save the world/ Power Rangers Ancient Animals Rule/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ Go Rangers/ GO!_

Duša looked over the Rangers, sighing slightly. "I shall tell you the history of Power Rangers," she said, looking at the newest team of Power Rangers.

"It all began in 1993 when a space dumpster containing the evil sorceress known as Rita Repulsa was unearthed and opened, freeing Rita Repulsa," as Duša spoke, she waved her hand and nearly holographic images appeared in front of the Rangers, going along with the story.

"Once free, Rita Repulsa set her sights upon Earth, knowing that she could take it over easily. However, taking over Earth was not as easy as Rita originally assumed it was going to be, as a great wizard known as Zordon was on Earth, and would protect it." A hologram of what appeared to be a face in a tube appeared in front of the Rangers.

"If he was so great, then why is he in a tube?" Timothy asked. Duša let out a heavy sigh, "Zordon was not from Earth, he was from a distant planet known as Eltar. He was trapped on Earth, confined to the tube in order to stay alive."

"So what did he do?" David asked, his tone rather intrigued. Duša smiled as the scene in front of the Ranger melted to show a group of five teenagers playing and hanging out.

"Zordon picked five teenagers, these five teenagers, to become the first team of Power Rangers," the current Rangers watched as the original Rangers were teleported to their Command Center.

"The five Rangers, using the powers of the Power coins, battled Rita Repulsa, until Rita Repulsa used her own Power Coin to create a Power Morpher, recruiting a new student named Tommy Oliver to become the Green Ranger."

"An evil Ranger?" Timothy asked, his eyebrows raising slightly. Duša nodded, "Yes Timothy, an evil Ranger. However, the other Rangers managed to break Tommy free from Rita's spell and he soon joined the Rangers. All was not good forever, though, as the Dragonzord powers from the Green Power Coin eventually faded, and Tommy was forced to give up his Ranger powers."

"Damn...he had to give up his powers?" Aaron said, "That...that sucks." Duša smiled slightly, "Do not worry, young Aaron, as Zordon and his friend, Alpha 5, created a new Power Coin, one harnessing the powers of the White Tiger. This coin was given to Tommy, and he became the White Ranger. As time passed, though, three of the original Rangers: Jason, Trini, and Zack; the Red, Yellow, and Black Rangers, were chosen to represent Angel Grove at the World Peace Summit. The three gave up their Ranger powers to three others: Rocky DeSantos, Aisha Campbell, and Adam Park."

"Damn, and they were still fighting this Rita chick?" Liam asked. Duša shook her head, "No, not exactly. They were fighting Rita, but with her another villain named Lord Zedd. He was a formidable villain, having destroyed the Rangers' original source of powers, leading them to find the Thunderzords, which were what Rocky, Adam, and Aisha inherited. Rita and Lord Zedd eventually managed to summon Rita's brother, Rito Repulsa and he destroyed their Thunderzords. However, all was not lost for the Rangers. They found Ninjor, the original creator of the Power Coins and he granted them Ninja powers. As time went on, though, the original Pink Ranger, Kimberly, chose to leave to pursue gymnastics and a new Ranger, Katherine, took her place."

"Wow, and these Rangers all fought the same people for this long?" Calleigh asked. Duša nodded, "Correct. It was their next villain, Master Vile, who proved to be one of their toughest. Master Vile turned the Rangers into helpless children, requiring the Rangers to get help from aliens known as the Aquitarians, who became the Aquitar Rangers. Once the human Rangers returned to their normal ages, they realized their powers had been destroyed. However, they had found the Zeo Crystal and that became the source of their powers. Billy, the original Blue Ranger, decided to stay behind and help the Rangers out in a non-Ranger fashion. With the new powers, however, came a new enemy, the Machine Empire."

"And these are the Rangers who replaced the original Rangers?" Stephan asked.

"Correct, Stephan," Duša said before continuing her story, "When the Rangers needed more help, Jason returned to them in the form of the Gold Ranger. After the Machine Empire was defeated, graduation loomed upon the Rangers. But as it loomed, the Rangers had a new enemy, Divatox. And like before, a new enemy brought new powers. This time, the Rangers had the power of the Turbo. Eventually, the Rangers graduated and new Rangers took their place. TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie became the new Red, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers while the Blue Turbo Ranger, Justin, remained. By this time, Zordon had returned to his home planet of Eltar, leaving the Rangers under the capable hands of Dimitria. Divatox refused to give up, however, and destroyed the Turbo Rangers' Command Center and powers before heading to space. TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie followed her to space."

"There were Rangers in space?" Malia asked, her tone intrigued.

"Yes, and in space they met Andros from the space colony KO-35. Andros gave the Rangers new morphers, and they became Rangers yet again. The Rangers fought against Astronoma, who was controlled by the Dark Specter. To help in the fight, Andros unfroze his old friend Zhane and Zhane became the Silver Ranger. Sadly, in order to defeat Dark Specter, Andros had to shatter the tube Dark Specter held Zordon in, destroy the mentor." The Rangers went silent at that, the news weighing on them.

"So what happened to this Astronoma?" Zayna finally asked. Duša smiled slightly, "Astronoma's true name turned out to be Karone, and she was Andros's sister. Once Dark Specter was defeated, Astronoma returned to who she was before."

"So is that all? That the end of the story?" James asked. Duša shook her head.

"No," she said, "Not too long after Dark Specter was defeated, a new evil arose from a far corner of the galaxy. Trakeena, daughter of Scorpious, was the villain for the Galaxy Rangers. These Rangers fought long and hard, even losing their Pink Ranger, Kendrix. However, Karone returned and took up the mantle of Pink Galaxy Ranger after the passing of Kendrix. When Trakeena was defeated, Kendrix was revived."

"Wow, a dead Ranger who was revived? That's pretty cool," Aaron said, his tone full of awe.

"So who came after them?" David asked.

"After the Galaxy Rangers came the Rangers from Mariner Bay," Duša began.

"Whoa, the Lightspeed Rangers?" Calleigh interrupted, "I remember reading about them on the news! Didn't they fight demons or something?"

"Correct, Calleigh. Mariner Bay was built upon the burial grounds of ancient demons. When the demons began to rise again, the government organization known as Lightspeed recruited four civilians who were joined by the Captain's daughter to become the Lightspeed Rangers. Along the way, they were joined by Ryan, Captain Mitchell's once thought dead son, and teamed up with the Galaxy Rangers when Trakeena made her return. Once the demons were defeated, the Rangers returned to their normal lives, but remained in contact with one another."

"Wow, so these Rangers had their identities open to the public?"

"Correct, but the next team did not, at least not in our time," Duša said.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Timothy asked.

"The next Rangers worked out of Silver Hills and were the Time Force Rangers. All but two of the Rangers were from the thirty-first century, however. The four from the future came to 2001 when Ransik, a criminal from the year 3000, escaped Time Force's custody and traveled to the past in an attempt to change the past. Though they defeated Ransik, and the Rangers from the future returned to their time, they are still in contact with us on a regular basis. Like the Lightspeed Rangers before them, the Time Force Rangers teamed up with a previous group during their main time as Rangers. When Vypra, one of the Lightspeed Rangers' enemies, returned, the Time Force Rangers teamed up with the Lightspeed Rangers to defeat her."

"Future Rangers...that's cool," Liam said.

"After them came the Wild Force Rangers who, like you, harnessed animal spirits to morph. They fought against the Orgs, and even now, a majority of their battles are unknown. The Wild Force Rangers do not often speak of their battles, and most of what we know comes from their encounters with the Time Force Rangers and the previous Red Rangers."

"So who came after them?" Malia asked, her tone interested in the history of the Power Rangers.

"The next Rangers came from Blue Bay Harbor, and were a group consisting of the Wind, Thunder, and Samurai Rangers. These Rangers fought against Lothor, an evil ninja master banished to space after attempting to steal a mystical samurai pendant from a fellow student when he was in ninja school. The Ninja Rangers were the first to all have powers outside of their morphing. While the Green and Yellow Time Force Rangers had powers, and Andros and Zhane had powers, the Ninja Rangers had powers connected to their elemental colors. Red had air, Blue had water, and Yellow had earth while Navy and Crimson, the Thunder Ninja Rangers, had the ability to control thunder and lightning. The Green Samurai Ranger had the ability of ninjutsu."

"Wow, did any other Rangers have abilities?" James asked interestedly.

"The Rangers following the Ninja Rangers were the Dino Rangers. Formed by Tommy Oliver-" Duša was excitedly interrupted by Aaron.

"The Green Ranger who then went white?" the current Green Ranger asked excitedly.

"Correct, though after becoming the White Ranger, Tommy was the Red Zeo Ranger and first Red Turbo Ranger. He recruited three teenagers, though the Dino Gems that gave the Rangers were the actual ones that recruited them. The Rangers fought against Mesogog, who was once a human Anton Mercer but tragically was turned into a mutant dinosaur creature. Joining them later were Tommy, who became the Black Ranger, and Anton Mercer's son, Trent, who became the White Ranger. Eventually, the Rangers managed to defeat Mesogog and return Anton Mercer to his human self. It is because of Tommy Oliver that we know much of what we do about Rangers, as he was the one to compile all the information."

"Wow, and they all had powers?" David asked.

"Correct, Connor, the Red Ranger, had superhuman speed. Ethan, the Blue Ranger, had the ability to turn his skin into that similar to a triceratops. Kira, the Yellow Ranger, had a superhuman scream while Trent had both superhuman skin and camouflage. Tommy had the ability of invisibility, and these abilities remained even after the Dino Gems lost their powers."

"So who followed these Dino Rangers?" Stephan asked.

"Following the Dino Rangers of Reefside were the Mystic Rangers of Briarwood. Like the Wild Force Rangers, the Mystic Rangers do not speak of their adventures often. All we truly know is that their powers come from a mystical world. Their mentor, Udonna, also doubled as their White Ranger while two of their allies, the Solaris Knight and the Wolf Warrior, were also mentors of the Rangers."

"That's pretty cool," Malia said, "Who followed them?"

"Following the Mystic Rangers were the Overdrive Rangers. Like the Lightspeed Rangers, the Overdrive Rangers' identities were and still are public knowledge. They also have genetic powers from their times as being Rangers. These Rangers searched for the crown jewels of Corona Aurora, to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. They also encountered and befriended an alien named Tyzon from the planet Mercuria. Like previous Rangers, these Rangers also teamed up with a group of previous Rangers. For the Overdrive Rangers, when Thrax, the son of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, appeared, a team of Retro Rangers was called upon to help them. Within this group was a Ranger not seen before, one from the future. He said he was originally Green, then Blue, but was promoted to Red after their mentor got promoted to the head of a company of some type so their Red Ranger was promoted and thus he was promoted."

The Rangers stared at Duša, not understanding what she spoke about with the future Ranger.

"So...who followed these Overdrive Rangers?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"The Jungle Fury Rangers came after the Overdrive Rangers. The Jungle Fury Rangers were from Ocean Bluff, California. They were students of the Pai Zhuq Academy, and fought a spirit of pure evil known as Dai Shi. The Rangers, originally just three students of the Pai Zhuq Academy, were joined by their mentor, Robert James and former Pai Zhuq student, Dominic Hargan. They defeated the Dai Shi, and freed the student whom Dai Shi had taken over."

"Dai Shi took over a student?" Stephan asked, surprise coloring his tone. Duša nodded, "He did, but the student was freed from Dai Shi and is continuing his Pai Zhuq education."

"So were they the last Rangers?" David asked. Duša shook her head, "No. There was one last team of Rangers before you."

"Who were they?" Calleigh asked.

"The Samurai Rangers were before you, and defeated their enemy not too long ago. Since they finished their fight such a short amount of time ago, we do not have all the stories on their fight. All that we know is that they fought a Master Xandred and his Nighlocks, and that their parents had fought Xandred before them," Duša said. The Ancient Animal Rangers stared at their mentor, the teenagers looking pretty tired. Duša looked over the Rangers before looking up at the darkening sky.

"Go home, rest, I will contact you when I need you again," she said. The Rangers nodded and stood, Duša waving her hand. The Rangers were transported to the outer edge of the forest, looking at each other.

"I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow," Liam said. The other Rangers nodded and headed to their respective homes.

**A/N: So the reason why SPD wasn't explained is because it takes place completely in the future. While Bridge did visit back during Operation Overdrive, I don't think he would have explained anything of the future. And while SPD did cross over with Dino Thunder (twice!) both times had the memory wiped so I figure in continuity, it wouldn't make sense for SPD to be mentioned. RPM isn't mentioned because it takes place in a different universe, and while it crossed over with Samuari I don't think much would have been said. Plus, this takes place about six months after Samuari (assuming Samuari ended in the spring and this begins in the fall). All series after Samuari don't exist in this universe. **

**Review!**


End file.
